In recent years, apparatuses that can charge a body apparatus in a non-contact type using a charger are widely used. In the apparatuses, a transmission-side non-contact charging module is disposed on the side of the charger, a reception-side non-contact charging module is disposed on the side of the body apparatus, and electromagnetic induction is generated between the modules to supply power from the side of the charger to the side of the body apparatus. In addition, it is suggested to apply a portable terminal apparatus as the body apparatus.
It is demanded to decrease the thickness and the size of the body apparatus or the charger of this portable terminal apparatus. In order to meet the demand, it is considered to include a planar coil portion functioning as the transmission-side non-contact charging module or the reception-side non-contact charging module, and a magnetic sheet (refer to Patent Literature 1).